


Four Arrows (Led You to Me)

by transteverogers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soul Mate AU, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, boss!Zayn, handy man!Liam, hotel au, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transteverogers/pseuds/transteverogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An au where people get tattoos of their soulmates and everyone works in a hotel</p><p>(AKA the one where I wanted an excuse to do handy man!Liam and soul mates)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Arrows (Led You to Me)

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd bc im lazy and i want this up, thanks to brittany for helping me with this idea also im sorry this is short i tried pls forgive me friends. find me at on tumblr at [squishyliampayne](http://squishyliampayne.tumblr.com/)

Zayn wakes up on a Friday morning with a burning hot pain on his hip bone and swears loudly in his empty flat.

 

Another tattoo coming in.

 

Zayn was already covered in them, more than both of his mates Harry and Louis (he’s pretty sure they aren’t getting anymore since they’ve already found their soul mates, each other) but he lifts the thin sheet off of his body, glancing down at his hip. On it is a few tattoo of a black heart and Zayn touches it softly, the tattoo already cooled. He pokes it a couple more times before finally throwing off his blanket completely and swinging his feet off the bed.

 

His flat was simple and actually rather small. It was an extension of the hotel him and his nest mate Louis owned so Zayn didn’t really mind too much. He didn’t spend much time in there anyways, just sleeping. He usually stole food from Harry, the chef.

 

The flat was just a room, really. In the back corner was his bed, and then a telly and a couch on the right to it. There was a small kitchenette by the door and a bathroom on the other side of it. Zayn grabs his usual attire for work before going into the bathroom and having a quick shower. He grabs an apple off of his small table before going out the door and banging on Louis and Harry’s flat beside him. “Wake up lads.” He yells. “We’ve got shit to do today.”

 

“Go to hell Malik!” Comes a muffled reply.

 

Zayn laughs. “I’ll see you there Lou!” He calls before leaving and walking past the front desk were Eleanor is already setting up for the day. “Mornin’ El.” He says, leaning on the front desk. “We got many coming in today?”

 

Eleanor shrugs, clicking a couple things on the computer. “A few families, a couple couples-” She laughs softly, “That’s about it. And there’s someone coming to apply for the job opening. The handy man.”

 

Zayn nods. “Send them off to Lou, would you? I’m gonna try and get something down today.”

 

Eleanor nods, tapping a couple things into the computer as Zayn leaves, going into the empty dinning hall, straightening a couple tables before heading into the empty kitchen. He turns on the coffee machine but it just makes a sound that really doesn’t sound good for it and he groans. “Nooooo.”

 

“Getting it on with the coffee machine are we?” An Irish voice asks cheekily, grabbing one of the left over rolls from last night’s dinner.

 

Zayn frowns, looking over at one of his best friends. “Niall.” He pouts. “It’s stopped working.”

 

Niall makes a look of mock horror. “Oh no. How ever will the Count Malik live without his coffee.”

 

Zayn glares. “Hilarious, really Niall.”

 

“Meh.” Niall says with a shrug, taking off his coat to revile his completely pale arms, void of all and any tattoos.

 

Not everyone got tattoos. There were some people who weren’t born with one (Zayn himself was born with a small puzzle on his right elbow) and they didn’t develop any as their life went on. Niall always seemed happy, though, and he’d accepted a long time ago that he’d never have a tattoo.

 

“The new handy man better fix this machine first.” Zayn grumbles. “I don’t want to go all day with a bloody cup of coffee.”

 

“I can always fix you a drink.” Niall says with a devilish grin. He worked at the bar in the back of the lodge and could not only make a mean drink but also out drink everyone and anyone.

 

“I’d rather stay sober and alive for the day, but thanks.” Zayn laughs, ruffling his hair as he passes him going out the other door of the kitchen and into another hallway. This one had the library and his office as well as a door to the outdoor pool and bar area. Niall shrugs, waving goodbye when Zayn ducks into his office and closes the door behind him.

 

Zayn works through the day, a couple different people coming into the office, until just after lunch when he finally leaves his office and ducks into the kitchen. “Zayn!” Harry’s voice greets him as soon as he’s in the kitchen. “What brings you?” He pauses for a second, turning around.

 

“You free to fix me up a meal?” He asks, laughing.

 

Harry shrugs. “What’d you want? The lunch rush just finished.”

 

“Sandwich’d be good.” Zayn admits. “If you want I can take one to Lou.” He pauses. “Though I guess you’d want to do that.” He winks and Harry shrugs, completely unashamed as he starts putting together a couple of sandwiches.

 

“I like stopping by his office.” He smiles. “He looks cute in his glasses and surrounded by paper work.”

 

Zayn rolls his eyes but there’s a fond smile on his lips. “Just hurry up with my sandwich you giant.” He teases.

 

“Aye aye boss.” Harry replies with a grin as he finishes up the sandwiches and putting them both on a plate to give to Zayn. “Eat both.” He demands.

 

Zayn laughs. “Probably won’t but thanks Haz.”

 

“D’you know when the new guy’s coming?” Harry calls just as Zayn’s about to leave. 

“No clue.” Zayn says around a bite of food. He swallows before talking again. “Louis told the guy to come whenever today. I’m hoping he’ll fix that stupid coffee machine as soon as he gets here though.”

 

Harry laughs. “You drink too much coffee already Z.”

 

Zayn doesn’t say anything, just waves him off before heading back into his office, and settling back down to get some work done before he makes his rounds through the lodge to make sure all of the guests are enjoying themselves.

 

He honestly loves working at the lodge. He and Louis had found it when they first got out of uni, both of them with business majors and Zayn with a hospitality minor. Zayn had always dreamed of opening up a hotel and when he and Louis had stumbled across the small town and the lodge itself, they had fallen in love. They had worked around the town first, saving up every penny they could until they could afford the place and here they were, 6 years later and the lodge still standing on it’s feet.

 

Sorta.

 

She was an old building when Louis and Zayn bought her and she was only getting older. It had taken Zayn about a year and a few complaints (from both employees and vacationers) to finally agree to hire someone to fix up his baby.

 

Zayn rolls up the sleeves of his white shirt before running his hans through his hair, tugging on the ends slightly before trying to focus back on his work but for some reason, he couldn’t. He’d gotten next to no sleep last night, tossing and turning before he finally did fall asleep at 3am before being woken up at 5:30 (30 minutes earlier than his alarm would’ve gone off) only to have the coffee machine break on him.

 

Not the best day ever.

 

Zayn sighs, letting his head rest on the desk for a couple moments as he debates whether or not he could get away with a nap. He probably could, given that he co-owned the place but Louis would kill him if he did. Just as Zayn can feel his eyes drooping and his mind saying to fuck the consequences, there’s a loud knock on his door. Zayn groans softly to himself, hitting his head off the desk a couple times lightly before getting out of his chair and opening the door to see Louis.

 

“What.” He demands, not really feeling like talking too much. He loves Louis like the brother he never had, he really does, but he’s just so bloody tired.

 

“Is that any way to greet your best friend?” Louis raises an eyebrow, hand on his hip.

 

“My best friend who is breaking the dress code he made by wearing a tank top.” Zayn says deadpan, looking over Louis’s sweats and tank top.

 

Louis waves him off. “Details Malik. I didn’t think that I would have to be leaving the office because someone said that they would show the newbie around but instead-”

 

Zayn freezes and hits his head off the door frame. “Fuck, Lou, sorry.” He gives his friend a small pout. “I’m sorry I totally forgot.”

 

Louis waves him off. “The kid’s waiting in the kitchen, talking to Harry. I already showed him over on that side of the hotel, just show him the pool and bar area, the library, grounds and tell him what his job entails, yeah? Haz and I are gonna take our lunch together.”

 

Zayn nods, throwing an arm over Louis’s shoulder as they walk to the kitchen. True to Louis’s word, Harry’s talking to the newbie and Zayn actually stops walking, looking at him.

 

He’s wearing a plaid shirt that’s buttoned all the way up and jeans that are slung low down on his hips. He’s got soft brown hair cut that Zayn really wants to run his hands through and tug on in bed-

 

“Zayn?” Louis asks, humour clear in his voice. “You ok there mate?”

 

Zayn shakes his head, trying to clear it. “Uh. Yeah. What’s uh. What’s his name?”

 

Louis snorts. “Liam Payne.”

 

Zayn can’t help but raise his eyebrows. “Payne?”

 

“I know.” Louis snickers. “Sound’s like a strippers name.”

 

Zayn eyes the boy again (who still hasn’t noticed them) and can’t help but agree that yeah, he could probably be a stripper. He definitely wants Liam to strip for him and then-

 

He shakes his head again, knowing that he needs to get it together. This is a new employee, not some guy in a club. “Right. Ok.” He mutters to himself, nodding a bit. “You got this.”

 

Louis snorts, walking over to Harry and slipping next to him. Automatically, Harry’s arm goes around him, pulling him a bit closer as he continues talking to Liam. Zayn walks over as well and Harry notices him right away. “There you are Zayn.” He smiles at him. “I was just telling Liam about the coffee machine.”

 

Liam blushes a bit, looking at his feet. “Doesn’t seem to hard to fix, honestly. S’what I’m here for, anyways.”

 

Zayn’s lips twist up into a small smile but he quickly schools it, knowing he probably looks unnaturally fond of someone he just met. “I’ll finish giving you the tour first, yeah?”

 

Liam nods, giving Zayn a small, friendly smile that makes his heart do a couple flip flops that he wouldn’t admit to anyone except himself. “Sounds good.” He says in a soft voice that Zayn wants to hear all the time, whether it’s just when he wakes up or if he’s moaning Zayn’s name and-

 

Fuck.

 

Zayn knows that this is going to go down hill and fast.

 

__________________________________

 

Well, if Zayn can be proud of one thing, it’s that he’s right.

 

Not that he wants to be right but, hey, at least he’s got something.

 

Other than the creepy stalker skills he’s begun to pick up.

 

Liam started work that next Monday and Zayn did not stare out of his window and watch Liam do yard work for a good 30 minutes in his morning.

 

He didn’t.

 

And if Zayn “accidentally” stuck the sliding door between to the pool and bar area outside and then stayed to watch Liam fix it well, no one had to know it was him and he only watched because he wanted to make sure Liam did a proper job.

 

Which is why he’s leaning against one of the poles, watching Liam’s arms flex underneath his tight shirt. “Isn’t it a little hot to be wearing a long sleeve?” Zayn asks without really thinking it through.

 

Liam stiffens slightly as he get s a grip on the bottom of the door. “I uh.”

 

“Unless you keep your tattoos private,” Zayn babbles, completely losing control of his mouth. “Which I totally understand. Or if you don’t have any tattoos or like-” He stops abruptly, blushing. “Sorry.”

 

Liam laughs, surprisingly, and it warms something in Zayn’s body while his stomach flutters. “It’s fine Mr. Malik.”

 

Zayn scrunches up his face. “Please don’t call me that.” He laughs sort of nervously. “It’s just Zayn, yeah?”

 

Liam nods, looking over his shoulder and giving him a small smile. “Zayn then.”

 

Zayn gives him a smile back and a silence falls over them, save for Liam’s occasional grunt while he lifts the door, trying to get it back on track. “So, uh, what made you become a handy man?” Zayn asks after a couple moments.

 

“Wasn’t very good a school.” Liam says, getting the door back on track and moving it back and forth a couple times, making sure it stays on track before standing up. “I used to help my dad around the house though and I was good at that so I just followed that.” He shrugs, before smiling at Zayn kindly. “Anything else need fixing right now?”

 

Zayn shakes his head. “No, uh, it’s all good.” He pauses. “Thanks. I mean, it’s your job but uh.” Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck Zayn thinks internally and does his best not to actually face palm because he’s actually a complete idiot-

 

Liam laughs, giving Zayn a small smile as he runs his hands through his hair. “It’s nothing mate, m’job.”

 

“Right.” Zayn nods, pushing off of the pole he was leaning on. “I’ll just let you get back. To your job.” He groans internally as Liam waves at him, going back into the yard part of the outside and Zayn slips inside and into his office.

 

He sits down at his desk before letting his head slam down onto his desk with a loud groan. “Stupid, stupid, stupid.” He mutters repeatedly as his head hits the desk.

 

“You, uh, you ok Zayn?” Louis asks, a laugh evident in his voice.

 

“Shut up Louis.” Zayn mutters, rolling his head to look at his friend. “I’m an idiot.”

 

“Only took you 8 years to figure that out.” Louis replies with a smirk, leaning against the door that he just closed behind him.

 

Zayn flips him the bird, lifting his head off the desk with a groan. “Louis, I really want him to fuck me in this office.” Louis snorts. “But I also want to take him on dates and shit Lou.”

 

“Then ask him out.” Louis says, raising an eyebrow at Zayn like it’s obvious.

 

Zayn glares at him. “He’s an employee.”

 

“So?”

 

“I can’t date an employee. What if it ends bad?” Zayn says, freaking out slightly.

 

Louis sighs, coming into the office. “Zaynie.” He says, sitting on the edge of the desk before he takes Zayn’s coffee and drowns the rest of it. He makes a face as the cold coffee hits his tongue, putting the mug back on the desk before taking a sip of Zayn’s water. “Zaynie.” He repeats before leaning in close. “Fuck it.” He whispers before pulling back and laughing.

 

Zayn glares at Louis. “Go do your job you ass.”

 

Louis keeps laughing walking out the door. “You’re coming ‘round for dinner tonight right? Haz invited Liam and Niall too.” Zayn freezes. “Actually. You have no option. I’ll see you tonight Z!”

 

______________________________________________________

 

Later that night, Zayn is standing in front of his rather sad wardrobe with most of it thrown either on his couch, bed or floor in a hast to find something to wear.

 

Zayn knows he’s rather attractive but Liam. Liam’s someone he really wanted to impress, with more than just his looks. He wants to win him over with his personality, too, which is why he’s struggling for something that would make him look good but not like he was trying to hard. He glances over at the clock in the kitchen and swears loudly, seeing he only has 5 minutes until Louis expects him to be there and, really, if he’s not on time, Zayn knows that Louis’ll come over and drag him back whether he’s in his boxers or not.

 

Zayn groans loudly, hitting himself in the face as he does so. He doesn’t know why he even let Louis be friends with him but he highly regrets it.

 

Stupid tattoos.

 

(They had a bunch of matching ones. Zayn thought at first they might be soul mates but after a week of knowing Louis, there was no way they were soul mates.)

 

Zayn glances at the clock quickly before quickly snatching some tight black jeans and an old shirt, tossing them on just as there’s a banging at his door. “Zayn Jawaad Malik, I swear to god, I am not above breaking down your door!” Louis calls.

 

Zayn rolls his eyes, opening the door. “And that’s why you have a key, idiot.”

 

“I left it in the key bowl.” Louis says, giving him a (what Zayn hope’s is) a slightly sheepish smile. “Didn’t wanna go back and get it and I figured you didn’t want handy man straight from a porno in your room.”

 

Zayn blushes, eyes darting around the hall, looking for Liam. “Don’t call him that. He has a name.” Zayn whispers quickly.

 

“Why are we whispering?” Louis whispers back, eyebrows raised. “Liam’s helping Harry in the kitchen.”

 

And he can cook. Of fucking course he can cook.

 

This really isn’t far. The universe could at least let Zayn look at Liam’s tattoos so he’d know if they were soul mates or not, instead of just putting this beautiful man in front of him, dangling him just out of reach.

 

Really wasn’t fair, especially after the Perrie bullshit.

 

“Right.” Zayn says in a normal voice that feels oddly loud in the quiet hall. It’s late enough that most vacationers are either out on the town for the night or are in their rooms, so the lodge is silent. “Let’s go then.” He motions for Louis to lead the way though his flat is literally 10 steps away.

 

Louis rolls his eyes, walking over and opening the door. Zayn’s automatically met with their much larger flat (Louis had convinced him to let him and Harry renovate almost a year ago) and sees Niall chilling on their couch with a beer in his hand.

 

“And he arrives!” Niall says, his Irish accent slightly thicker. “What took you so long mate?” He winks. “Trying to look good for someone special?”

 

Zayn forces the blush down and gives Niall a grin even if he’s trying to kill him with his eyes. “Only for you Ni.” He collapse on the couch next to him, ruffling his hair roughly.

 

“Ow.” Niall frowns, fixing his hair from Zayn’s rough hands. “That hurt.”

 

Zayn breaks quickly since it’s basically impossible to be mean to Niall and not want to hug him straight afterwards. He hugs Niall, laughing. “Sorry mate.”

 

Niall laughs as well, pulling back. “Nah mate, s’cool.” They fall into a comfortable silence, hearing the soft chatter from Louis, Liam and Harry in the kitchen. A couple moments after Louis calls out to the two of them.

 

“Oi, useless slob and Niall! Dinner’s ready!”

 

Zayn rolls his eyes as Niall dashes to the dinning room table. “Hilarious, really, Lou, s’not like that useless slob sign your paycheck.”

 

Louis laughs sitting in his usually spot next to Harry. “Nah, you love me.”

 

Zayn is saved from saying anything ridiculously fond (it happens sometimes) when Liam’s bringing at plate of lasagna into the dinning area and places it in the middle of the table before sliding into the (conveniently) only empty spot next to Zayn.

 

Zayn does his best not to really look at Liam because he’s sure he’ll fuck up and say something stupid or-

 

“So why do you always wear long sleeves? You must be dying of heat stroke out there Liam.” Well at least Louis has the stupid covered.

 

“Louis.” Zayn and Harry say at the same time, but Harry’s is more of a sigh while Zayn’s tone is sharp.

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Louis says putting a hand up while he puts some food on his plate before passing it to Harry.

 

Liam, surprisingly, laughs. “It’s fine, really.” He pauses for a second before shrugging. “I’m just private about them, I guess.”

 

“Your tattoos?” Louis asks.

 

Liam nods as Zayn piles up his plate when Harry hands him the food. So he does have them. “I- yeah. Of them.” The comment seems odd, like Liam wants to add something else but Niall’s already changing the topic to something else and distracting Louis with talk of football or some other sport that Zayn doesn’t understand. Liam seems to understand it, though, jumping right into the conversation and adding things that Zayn doesn’t understand but neither Louis or Niall had mentioned them before (or, maybe they had and Zayn just really didn’t care).

 

It’s sort of surprising, in a good way, how easily Liam fits with the four of them and if Zayn and Liam share a small smile when he passes Liam the food, well, no one has to know.

 

(But they all catch it)

 

_______________________________

 

Zayn doesn’t really see much of Liam after the dinner. His poor lodge really was falling apart and Liam did have his work cut out for him. Zayn wasn’t stupid enough to purposely break things, especially not this close to one of their biggest times for vacationers.

 

It was the second week of July and the music fair was in town, bringing a whole different group of people (usually uni students) into their small town and since Zayn’s lodge was the only one there, they filled up rather quickly.

 

Zayn’s busy in his office a couple days later, sorting through the complaints/compliments cards, putting them into piles depending on what they’re concerning. Liam’s pile happened to be the biggest, but it wasn’t complaints (well, maybe on a couple on the state of their toilets. Zayn really needs to look into getting some new ones), but rather compliments on how nice Liam was to all of the guests and how he was “a very hardworking young man.” It was almost adorable how well Liam fit in at the hotel and Zayn really needs to get over his thing for Liam because he does not want to screw something up like that (again).

 

He’s just finishing up for the day when someone knocks on the door. Zayn looks up to see Liam popping his head in with a small smile. “Hi.” He says, opening the door a bit more.

 

Zayn smiles back at him, ignoring the fluttering of his heart. “Hey Liam. Getting off for the day?” He asks casually as if he doesn’t know.

 

Liam nods, looking hesitant before finally blurting something out. “The pub.” He says abruptly and Zayn raises an eyebrow, trying not to let his thoughts run wild with hope. “They’re uh, doing an open mic thing.” He’s blushing now and Zayn’s never seen anyone look more like an actual puppy dog before in his life. “I was wondering if you were going?”

 

Zayn smiles at him. “I was thinking about it yeah. You going?”

 

Liam nods. “I’ve uh, I’ve got a time spot. To sing.”

 

“You can sing?” Zayn asks. Of fucking course the boy can sing, what can’t he do?

 

Liam blushes and ducks his head. “Tried out of the x factor when I was 14, I’m ok I guess.” He laughs nervously.

 

“I’ll definitely go if you’re singing.” Zayn says softly hoping Liam can’t see that he’s blushing too. “I just gotta finish up here, I’m almost done. Wait for me?”

 

“Sure thing.” Liam nods, leaning against the door as he waits for Zayn.

 

Zayn puts the last couple in the piles before getting up and smiling at Liam. “All done.”

 

Liam laughs. “I was expecting that to take longer, not gonna lie.”

 

Zayn shrugs. “I was almost done when you came in anyways.” He grabs the coat off of the back of his chair, pulling it on. “Wanna walk around a bit and check out the stands before it really gets busy?”

 

Liam smiles at him with a small nod before moving out the way so they can leave the office. “Sure thing.”

 

“Just give me a moment, yeah?” Zayn says. “I gotta tell El that she’s in charge until 7 then the night shift should be here.”

 

“Sure thing.” Liam says as Zayn walks over to the front desk were Eleanor is and tosses the keys at her, repeating what he just told Liam. Eleanor winks at him and tells him to have fun on his date.

 

“It’s not a date.” Zayn hisses, cheeks heating up.

 

“Mhmm.” Eleanor says in a smug tone as she looks at her nails. “Sure it isn’t boss.” She sends him a smirk. “Just remember. Condom and lube are your best friends.”

 

Zayn’s eyes go wide and he quickly walks over to where Liam is waiting and looking at the brochures, hoping to god that he didn’t hear what Eleanor just said. “Ready?” Zayn asks in abnormally high voice.

 

Liam raises an eyebrow at his voice and Zayn coughs, trying to act normal. He could do this. He was a cool dude. The coolest cool dude. No one was cooler than this cool dude, no sirey- “Yeah.” Liam replies with a laugh. “What’s the flower festival though?” He motions to the sign beside the brochure stand, promoting the town’s second biggest festival (the first being the musical festival).

 

“Oh, it’s a gardening festival in the end of the summer.” Zayn says with a shrug as they walk out the front doors. Liam even holds the door open for him, like a real gentleman. “S’nice. I usually work it though, since the others have dates they go on.” He laughs, thinking back to the past years. “Harry always buys everyone flower crowns.”

 

Liam laughs as well, obviously imagining that happening. “Yeah, seems like something he would do.”

 

“You should’ve seen the look on Louis’s face the first year that they were together. He looked so conflicted about putting it on. Told Harry that it’d mess with his punk look.” Zayn shakes his head with a small smile. “He lasted about 2 seconds under Harry’s pout before putting it on and wearing it all day.”

 

“How long have they been together?” Liam asks curiously.

 

Zayn pauses. “Uh… We- me and Lou- got the lodge about 6 years ago. Harry started working for us right away but I don’t think the two of them got together until a year later.” Zayn shrugs. “It feels like they’ve been together for years, honestly. More than 5.”

 

Liam nods and they fall into a comfortable silence, walking through the streets as music plays and people laugh. “Is it only a music festival?” Liam asks suddenly a few minutes later.

 

“Mainly music but there’s some art stands.” Zayn says, biting on his lip a bit. “I could… I could show you them?”

 

Liam grins at him, his eyes lighting up. “Seriously?”

 

Zayn nods, laughing. “Come on.” He grabs Liam hand without realising what he’s doing, tugging him farther down the street. “There’s some really amazing artists here.” He starts saying. “And a bunch of aspiring artists come into town too, trying to sell their art. I’ve found a bunch of amazing stuff here. S’amazing.”

 

Liam’s looking at him like he’s a god or something and Zayn blushes slightly under his gaze. “Where’d you find the one of the lake in the front hall?” He asks.

 

Zayn blushes a bit more. “I uh, I did that.” He shrugs slightly. “S’not very good. Lou found it and put it up without telling me and I just keep forgetting to find something to replace it wi-”

 

“Don’t.” Liam says quickly. “I mean. It’s really really good.”

 

“You think so?” Zayn can’t help but ask him and Liam’s nodding quickly.

 

“It’s sick, really.” Liam nods before getting distracted by some of the artwork. “This is amazing.” He says in a breathless voice.

 

“They do a lot of album work.” Zayn explains, looking at what Liam was looking at. “Since it’s a music festival and all.”

 

Liam nods, looking at all the different paintings, pointing out ones that he really likes. Zayn, for once, isn’t paying attention to the art but instead is looking at Liam, taking in his different facial expressions as he looks at all the art. “You should’ve done a stand.” Liam says when they’ve stopped at one of the last few. He gives Zayn a small smile, scratching the back of his neck. “You’re art’s really good.”

 

Zayn laughs, shaking his head. “I’ve got a hotel to run. I barely get any free time, honestly.” He says with a small shrug. “’Sides. These guys are, like, professionals.”

 

Liam bumps their shoulders together as they walk, their hands (which are still linked together and Zayn hasn’t been internally freaking out about that or the fact they probably look like a couple because holy shit they’re holding hands) knocking against their bodies. “I’d buy your art.”

 

Zayn laughs as Liam tugs him along, back onto main street and towards the end of it where a band is playing. Zayn honestly has no idea what band it is (he remembers Harry talking about them though, so they’re probably indie or whatever he’s listening to nowadays) but Liam seems to like them, bobbing his head along to the beat slightly as they try and get closer. Liam tightens his grip on Zayn’s hand, not wanting to loose him in the crowd.

 

“Band’s sick!” Liam yells over the sound of the band and crowd that they’re now in the middle of.

 

Zayn nods, grinning at him. “More of an R&B type of guy myself, but they’re not bad.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Liam asks, running his hand through his hair, pushing it back and all that goes through Zayn’s mind is ‘your hair looks sexy pushed back’ from that stupid Mean Girls movie Louis made him watch ages ago. “Who do you listen to?”

 

Zayn shrugs. “Just kinda… Everyone.” He laughs.

 

Liam nods. “I listen to like, everything.” He grins. “I’ve got like, Whitney Huston to Jay-Z to Maroon 5 on my phone.”

 

“Very diverse.” Zayn laughs.

 

“I like keeping my options open.” Liam says, winking cheekily at him.

 

______________________________________________________

 

Zayn and Liam end up spending 2 hours together, just listening to music and wandering through the stands (Zayn may have indulged a bit and bought like, 6 new CDs) until it was 7 and Zayn was absolutely starving. “When does the open mic thing start?” Zayn asks as his stomach grumbles loudly.

 

Liam laughs at the sound. “Hungry? We can head now if you want? I don’t think it starts till like, 7:30 or summin.”

 

Zayn smiles at him and the two boys walk together to the pub, Liam doing most of the talking.

 

“I grew up in a town kinda like this.” Laim says with a shrug. “Small. Bit more posh though.”

 

Zayn laughs. “Oh, you’re a posh boy then? Tea every Sunday with your mum and grandmum?” He says with a fake posh accent.

 

“Only in the fine china cups of course.” Liam jokes back, grinning at him. “But, nah, I mean, there was still the ghetto side of town and e’erything but-”

 

“Did you just say ‘ghetto’” Zayn asks with a raised eyebrow as Liam nods. “Jesus.” He mumbles, shaking his head.

 

“What?” Liam asks, still smiling at him as he opens the door to the pub which is already almost full with people. The two boys squeeze into it and Zayn looks around, hearing a familiar voice calling his name.

 

“Zayn! Liam!” Louis calls and Liam points over to him and he’s already sitting in a booth with Harry and Niall. Zayn and Liam make their way over, squishing through the crowd of people before sliding in next to Niall. Liam automatically throws an arm behind Zayn, resting it on the back of the booth seat as he gets comfortable. Zayn glares at Louis when he makes suggestive eyebrows, choosing to move in slightly closer to Liam’s warmth.

 

“I thought you weren’t doing open mic?” Harry asks Zayn.

 

“I’m not, he is.” He motions to Liam.

 

“You sing?” Niall asks, looking over Zayn and Liam shrugs a bit, blushing.

 

“Little bit.” He says, trying to act nonchalant. “I tried out for X Factor when I was 14.”

 

“How far you make it?” Louis asks.

 

“Made it to the judge’s house, but got cut just before live shows.” Liam says with a shrug.

 

“Sick.” Niall says with a low whistle before a waiter is dropping drinks in front of the three others and turning to Zayn and Liam.

 

“Anything for yourselves lads?” The familiar ginger asks.

 

“I’ll have my usual, thanks Ed.” Zayn says, smiling at him.

 

“Nothing for me, thanks.” Liam says politely.

 

Ed leaves and the conversation starts back up again, Harry, Niall and Liam talking music while Louis makes suggestive eyes at Zayn and kicks his foot from across the table.

 

“What?” Zayn hisses. He’s extremely aware at this point that Liam is right beside him and can probably hear everything they’re saying.

 

Louis makes very obvious eyes to Liam arms and then grins. “What’s up with that?”

 

Zayn blushes, trying to force it away. “S’nothing. Go snog Harry or summin’.”

 

Louis waves him off. “Later. Call this karma.”

 

“For what?” Zayn half yells, half whispers.

 

“When I first met Harry.” Louis says with a shrug before tuning into the conversation going on around them and cuddling into Harry’s side. “What’d are we talking about?”

 

Harry smiles softly at him, kissing his nose. “Nothing really.”

 

_______________________________________________________

 

It’s not until sometime after 10 that Liam’s stumbling (completely sober, poor boy tripping over his own feet) onto the makeshift stage in the pub. The guy running the thing hands him the mic and Liam whispers the song that he wants to sing into his ear, too low for the mic to pick up.

 

Zayn watches him curiously as he waits for the music to start and then a familiar song is filling the pub.

 

“We'll do it all

Everything

On our own

 

We don't need

Anything

Or anyone

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lay with me and forget the world?” Liam starts off, standing awkwardly in the middle of the makeshift stage, holding onto the mic with both hands and eyes looking at the words but no where else. Zayn can tell he’s nervous. Hell, anyone could tell that Liam was nervous. His eyes move away from the lyrics just for a second, locking with Zayn’s and he offers Liam a small, encouraging smile, blushing slightly when Liam’s lips quirk up a bit and his voice gets more confident.

 

“I don't quite know

How to say

How I feel

 

Those three words

Are said too much

They're not enough

 

If I lay here

If I just lay here

Would you lie with me and just forget the world?” Liam gains more and more confidence as he keeps singing and by the end of the song, he’s not even looking at the lyrics anymore and the entire pub is clapping loudly as soon as he hits the last note. He blushes a bit, ducking his head as he gets off the stage and squeezes his way through the crowd congratulating him back to the booth. “Hope I wasn’t too bad.” He says with an awkward laugh, sliding in next to Zayn.

 

His body is hot from being under the spotlight but Zayn welcomes the warmth as he grins up at him. “You were… Amazing.” He says honestly, a small blush tinting both boys cheeks.

 

“Almost as amazing as how far Zayn’s jaw dropped when you started singing.” Louis says with a snicker. “I bet he’s great at deep throating.”

 

Zayn kicks Louis hard under the table. “Louis!” He hisses, his entire face bright red. He looks over at Liam (who’s also bright red and, great, looking awkward. Great job Tomlinson, really) and sends him an apologetic look. “I’m sorry.” He says, trying to make the situation less awkward.

 

Liam gives him a smile, but it doesn’t really reach his eyes and he looks a bit like a deer caught in headlights. Zayn was going to kill Louis. “I should really go… It’s getting late and I’ve got an early shift tomorrow-” He gets up, cutting himself off as he motions to the door awkwardly.

 

Zayn makes a split decision, getting up as well. “I’ll, uh, I’ll walk you?” He offers, trying to not look desperate but wanting to at least apologise for Louis’s shit comment.

 

Liam nods, walking towards the door without really checking if Zayn’s following. “Great job Louis.” Zayn hisses when he passes him, smacking him over the top of the head. He meets Liam just outside of the pub, offering him a hesitant smile as they begin to walk back to the hotel in an awkward silence.

 

Zayn twiddles with his fingers as they walk, desperately trying to find something, anything, to say. “Look-” he starts off.

 

“I just-” Liam says at the same time and they laugh, sharing small smiles between them under the moonlight and street posts. “Sorry. You go first.”

 

“I just wanted to apologise for Louis comment.” Zayn says, breaking eye contact and looking down at the pavement. “It made you uncomfortable and sorry.”

 

Liam shakes his head. “It’s fine, really.” He pauses, glancing over at Zayn’s profile. “I figured it made you uncomfortable, having him make that comment when you’re straight and. Yeah.” He laughs nervously.

 

Zayn laughs softly. “Not completely.”

 

“Not completely what?”

 

“Straight.” Zayn clarifies. “M’bisexual.”

 

Liam nods, a blush coming over his face. “Me too. Well, gay actually.” He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly as another awkward silence falls over the two of them and Zayn has to hold himself back from jumping Liam right there now that he knows Liam’s into guys.

 

But that didn’t mean he was into Zayn.

 

Fuck.

 

Why did guys have to be so hard to read? Especially since Liam covered up his tattoos. At least Zayn would have some idea if they’d even stand a chance together if he could bloody see the tattoos.

 

But, nope. Liam insisted on keeping them covered, even when it was some ridiculously high temperature outside and Zayn was actually worrying that Liam might pass out from heat stroke or something.

 

Seeing his clothes cling to his sweaty body didn’t really help either. His tight plaid shirts left little to the imagination.

 

The two get to the hotel and Liam opens the door for Zayn who ducks in, a blush spreading over his cheeks. Liam keeps walking with him until the reach the door to Zayn’s flat and they just. Stop. Liam’s still standing there, as if he’s waiting for Zayn to say something while Zayn’s waiting for him to say something too.

 

“So…” Zayn finally says, breaking the silence. “This is my stop.” He gestures his head towards the door, hands shoved into his pockets.

 

Liam nods. “Right. Good night Zayn.” They’re still standing there in silence, looking at each other like they’re both expecting the other to do something until Zayn nods slightly, fishing out his keys and sticking it into the lock. Just as he’s turning the keys, he feels a pair of lips press firmly against his cheek.

 

Liam’s lips are surprisingly soft against his stumbled cheek, and Zayn’s cheek flares up. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He whispers softly, kissing the cheek again, this time more chastely before turning and walking down the hall and Zayn all but falls into his flat, closing the door behind him as he slides down to the floor, leaning against it.

 

He brings his hand up to feel his cheek (which is hot from the blush) and Zayn knows he’s seriously screwed at this point because now he knows he’s gone for Liam.

 

Stupid feelings.

 

_______________________________________________________

 

“Little cutie told me you saw some action last night Z.” Louis says the next morning as a greeting when he brings Zayn coffee.

 

“I should’ve known that coffee wouldn’t just be coffee.” He muses, taking the steaming cup and and savouring the first sip of it. “And it wasn’t anything. Who told Harry anyways?”

 

“Niall.” Louis says, sliding into the seat across from his desk as he puts a plant down in front of Zayn. “Liam told him. He also got you that coffee and a danish from that cafe you like.” He pauses. “Someone might have told him that these danish always put you in a good mood and what your favourite type of coffee is.”

 

Zayn eyes him before picking off the corner of the danish and eating it. THe flavour explodes in his mouth and he can’t help but smile a bit. “Mmmm…” He moans softly, taking another bite.

 

“Should I leave you alone with that danish?” Louis asks with a raise eyebrow.

 

“Please do.” Zayn replies, taking another bite.

 

Louis rolls his eyes. “Yeah, no. I want to know what happened last night. All Harry could get out of Niall was that something went down.”

 

“He kissed my cheek.” Zayn mumbles into his danish, taking another bite.

 

Louis looks at him in disbelief. “Seriously? That’s it?”

 

“I might’ve sat on the floor behind my door for 2 hours after that but no one needs to know.” He says into his coffee before taking a too big sip. The hot liquid scorches down his throat but it still tastes like heaven.

 

Louis grins at him. “You’re welcome.” He says with a smirk.

 

“Why am I welcome?” Zayn asks, raises his eyebrows at his best mate.

 

“For making that wonderful deep throating comment that lead the two of you walking back here together and Liam’s kiss.” He replies in a smug tone as he leans back in the chair.

 

“Yeah- no.” Zayn shakes his head. “You did nothing but make the walk back extremely awkward.” He pauses. “For that, you’re on desk duty.”

 

Louis’s jaw drops. “Zayn-”

 

Zayn smirks slightly. “You owe me, big time Tomlinson. Get your arse to the front desk and tell El that she can take a break.”

 

Louis glares at him, but stands up. “You’re a horrible person Malik.”

 

“I could say the same thing for you!” He calls as Louis leaves but not before giving Zayn the middle finger.

 

____________________________________________

 

“So how exactly did you break off the leg to your desk?” Liam asks later that day as he sits on the floor of Zayn’s office, trying to fix his desk.

 

Zayn may or may not have broken it on purpose.

 

“Uh… Dunno… Just kinda stubbed my toe on it.” Zayn says awkwardly, trying to look as innocent as possible. Liam looks up at him, raising an eyebrow. “What?” He says, a grin spreading across his face.

 

“Nothing.” Liam says, turning back to the desk but not before Zayn can catch a smile growing on his face too. He sticks the leg back under the corner of the desk, stabilising it. “I just gotta get some super glue for that. Try not to stub your toe on it.” He pauses. “Or anything really, if your toe is taking off table legs.”

 

“It’s an old desk.” Zayn mumbles as a blush covers his cheeks.

 

“Sure thing babe.” Liam says with a flirty wink and Zayn’s heart actually stops in his chest.

 

Fuck this boy is actually perfect.

 

Zayn needs to see his tattoos.

 

Zayn runs a hand through his already messy hair (he hadn’t bothered styling it that morning, still dazed about Liam kissing his cheek which he really shouldn’t be because he’s a grown man for fucks sake), tugging the ends of it. “Get yourself together Malik.” He mutters to himself, pacing a bit.

 

“Got yourself a crush ey Zaynie?” Niall says as he walks by.

 

“I sign your checks Horan, shut up!” He calls back but he can’t help the grin that spreads across his face. Niall really is a piece of sunshine.

 

Niall backtracks, stopping in front of his office as he carries a box of booze. “Zaynie’s got a crush, Zaynie’s got a crush.” He says in a sing-song voice.

 

“Go do your job you crazy Irish person.” Zayn mumbles with an eye roll and a smile.

 

“Aye aye captain.” He pauses, wiggling his eyebrows in a very suggestive manner. “Just remember, if you’re having sex in the office. The desk is old and the walls are thin.” He winks before cackling in laughter and walking off, leaving Zayn a blushing red.

 

He’s still blushing when Liam comes back a couple minutes later. “Sorry I took so long, couldn’t find the bloody-” He cuts himself off, seeing how red Zayn’s face is. “You ok there?” He asks, eyebrows raising.

 

Zayn nods, waving his hand at him vaguely. “Yeah, yeah, fine.” He says, trying to get his blush under control.

 

“Right.” Liam says in a disbelieving tone but he walks over the desk anyways, lifting it off the stubby leg and using his foot to shove it out of the way slightly before setting the desk back down, the corner of it on the floor. The entire time while Liam’s doing this, Zayn’s eyes are glued to his biceps because holy fuck are arms meant to bulge like that what the fuck.

 

Liam grabs the leg, putting a fair amount of super glue on it before setting it back down (Zayn does not look at his ass both times when he bents over because that would just be creepy) (but if he did he can totally say Liam has one fine ass) (because he really does) (like damn) and moving it closer to the desk. “D’you mind sliding that under the desk when I lift it up?” Liam asks, snapping Zayn out of his head.

 

“No problem.” Zayn says, crouching on the floor (with his head at Liam’s crotch level fucking hell). He focuses on the table because if he was looking at Liam he would 100% forget what he was suppose to be doing and more likely than not make a fool out of himself. He slides the foot underneath the table when Liam lifts it and then gets up, accidentally ending up really close to Liam’s face. “Oh. Hi.” He says with a nervous laughter. He can’t help but notice this closely that Liam’s eyes are a really nice shade of brown. They almost melt into the black of his iris near the middle but slowly turn lighter as they get farther.

 

S’nice.

 

“Hey.” Liam says, his face moving a bit closer to Zayn’s. He can feel the warmth of Liam’s lips and breath brushing against his own lips and-

 

“Yo, Z, we got a prob-” Niall says, barging into the office. “-lem.”

 

Zayn quickly steps back from Liam, hitting his hip off the desk in the process. Liam yes widen in concern and he reaches out to steady Zayn, sending him a soft smile.

 

Fucking perfect little puppy, god.

 

“Shit, Zayn, I totally would leave and let you two continue if this wasn’t an actual emergency.” Niall says, looking incredibly awkward.

 

“Right.” Zayn says, nodding. “I-”

 

“Have a job to do.” Liam says with a small laugh. “I do too. I’ll, uh, talk to you later?”

 

Zayn nods again, quickly. “For sure.” He says, grabbing a pair of keys off the desk and walking towards Niall. “Lead the way.” He says, gesturing out of the office.

 

________________________________________________________

 

“Yo Zayn.” Louis says, barging into his flat later that night. Zayn stops, spoon half way to his mouth before grown softly and putting it back in the bowl.

 

“What.” He says, not even posing it as a question. All he wanted to do was eat his fucking dinner and watch some crappy TV before turning in early. Niall had him running around the hotel the entire day, apparently there were a group of vacationers who had, honestly, a lot of problems.

 

“Jeez, what got in your pants and died?” Louis says, sitting across from him. “Or was it Niall cock blocking you and Liam from getting it on?”

 

“You think you’re real funny, don’t you?” Zayn says, taking a spoonful of his soup.

 

“Hilarious, actually.” Louis replies, completely serious before cracking a grin at him. “Seriously dude, what’s got your knickers in a twist?”

 

Zayn shakes his head. “S’nothing bro.”

 

Louis raises an eyebrow at him. “You sure you don’t wanna…?”

 

“Talk about it?” Zayn says with a small smirk. “Nah if I need an heart to heart, we both know I’m gonna go to Harry for that.”

 

Louis pauses. “Unless we’re high or drunk.”

 

“Unless we’re high or drunk.” Zayn agrees with a grin. “There’s a bottle of jack in the cupboard.”

 

Louis grins, getting up and going over to the cupboard, grabbing the bottle.

 

________________________________________________________

 

 

“He’s just.” Louis says as they two of them sit on Zayn crappy old couch. He waves the hand that’s holding th bottle of jack around randomly. “He’s just so pretty. And lovely.” Louis pauses. “M’gonna ask him to marry him.”

 

Zayn looks over him. “You gonna ask Harry to marry you?” He slurs.

 

Louis nods, waving the bottle around some more, spilling a bit on himself. “I love ‘im. So much. Be my best man Z.”

 

Zayn nods, grabbing the bottle and taking a swing from it. “Wanna take Liam to your weddin’ and dance with him and kiss him and-”

 

“’Ave you seen his tattoos yet?” Louis asks.

 

Zayn shakes his head. “Wanna. Badly. I just wanna-” He waves the bottle around before taking another swing. “Fucking pretty boys.”

 

“Let’s fuck them instead.” Louis giggles, putting his head on Zayn’s shoulder.

 

The two boys collapse into loud giggles, falling all over each other and spilling cheep booze on one another when Niall barges into Zayn’s flat. He pauses, raising an eyebrow before shaking his head.

 

“I feel like I should be offended that you’re drinking without me but your booze sucks Z.”

 

Zayn pouts at him, taking the last sip of the bottle. He moves his frown from Niall to the bottle. “M’out.” He says to Louis. “You owe me booze Lou-Lou.”

 

Louis scrunches up his nose at the ridiculous nickname. “I’ll get you more booze when you get a date with Liam.” He says, hicuping with laughter.

 

Zayn continues to frown, but now it’s pointed at Louis. “Why are we friends? You’re so mean to me.”

 

“You love me.” Louis giggles, resting his head on Zayn’s lap. “You’re so pretty.” He brings a hand up to Zayn’s face, patting him a couple times before rubbing his cheekbones. “S’nice, your cheekbones. So… Boney and.. Cheeky.”

 

Niall raises an eyebrow at the two drunken men in front of him before shaking his head. “Bloody lightweights, the two of you are.”

 

“You’re just jealous we drank with out you Nially… Nialler… Niallnator…” Louis says, grinning over at their friend before promptly falling off of Zayn’s lap and onto the floor with a loud ‘oomf’

 

“I’d tell you to watch him but you’re just as drunk.” Niall says to Zayn. “I’m getting Harry.” Niall mumbles before leaving.

 

Zayn and Louis collapse into another fit of giggles, petting each other’s hair and face while they laugh. Niall isn’t gone long, maybe a minute, before he’s returning with an annoyed/fond looking Harry.

 

“Hazza!” Louis calls from the floor, sitting up quickly. He grabs his head, which is now spinning. “Why’s the room spinning H?”

 

“’Cause you’re drunk Louis.” Harry says in a flat voice.

 

“I love you so so so so so so so so soooooo much Haz.” Louis slurs, stumbling to his feet and over to Harry. “I used to annoy Z with how much I talked about you and he called it pinning but-”

 

“Lou.” Harry says, trying to sound annoyed but it comes out completely fond as he grabs Louis’s waist, helping him stand up properly. Louis just leans his weight onto Harry who’s not even struggling with it.

 

Louis sloppily kisses his mouth/cheek area. “I’m gonna take Lou to bed. You wanna put Zayn in his?” Harry says to Niall as he adjusts his and Louis’s weight so they can stand a little more comfortably.

 

“Sure thing.” Niall says, heading over to where Zayn is lying on the couch, giggling to himself. “I’ll see you in the morning Haz.”

 

“Night.” Harry calls as Louis babbles to him about his curls and the two of them leave, stumbling back to their flat.

 

“Alrighty Z, time for bed.” Niall grunts, heaving Zayn off of the couch and trying to stumble over to where his bed is.

 

“I really really like ‘im Ni.” Zayn mumbles, his feet dragging.

 

“Who? Louis?” Niall asks, completely surprised.

 

“Nooooo.” Zayn says. “Liam. Li Li. Payno. Payne train. Leeyu-”

 

“Liam, got it.” Niall says. “Don’t need to say his name fifty different ways mate.” He unceremoniously dumps Zayn onto his bed before fixing up some pillows behind his head a putting the empty garbage can next to his bed. “I’ll see you in the morning Z.”

 

He heads towards the door and, stopping only briefly. “He likes you too Z. Don’t mess it up.” He says in a very soft voice before closing the door quietly behind him.

 

________________________________________________________

 

The next morning Zayn wakes up with a pounding headache, a mouth that tastes like death and an extremely large hatred of Louis and alcohol. He groans loudly in the empty flat, rolling over to get more darkness but ends up rolling onto the floor, his head narrowly missing the garbage can placed next to his bed. He briefly remembers Niall dragging him to bed and putting it there.

 

He stumbles into his bathroom, glancing in the mirror (he looks like death) before bending over into the toilet and dry heaving.

 

God, how Zayn hates being hungover.

 

He rests his head against the toilet bowl, welcoming the cold porcelain against his hot forehead as he catches his breath before staggering to his feet. He brushes his teeth, trying to chase the bitter breath and nasty taste out of his mouth before rising out his mouth with a cup of water and heading into the kitchen. The thought of food makes him sick but Zayn knows that he’ll feel even worse if he doesn’t at least have a cup of coffee. He starts brewing it with his shitty coffee maker (he’d rather use the one in the hotel kitchen but he knows it’ll be loud in there) when someone knocks on his door.

 

“It’s open!” Zayn calls, before wincing at his loud voice.

 

Niall pops his head in before fully coming into the room. “Mornin’ Zayners.”

 

“Shut up.” Zayn mumbles, rubbing at his head. “You’re loud, I have a headache and I’m out of Advil.”

 

Niall grins evilly at him. “This is your karma.”

 

Zayn musters up the best glare he can just as the coffee machine beeps loudly. “Fucking-” Zayn mumbles, turning it off. He grabs one of his mugs (the one with the picture of his family on it) before filling it to the rim. He doesn’t bother with milk or sugar, just chugging back the burning hot liquid.

 

It burns the roof of his mouth and his tongue but Zayn’s a little more awake now. “What’d you need Niall?” He asks, taking another long gulp.

 

“Just checking if you were alive or not. Louis’s taking a sick day.” Niall informs him.

 

“Of fucking course the bastard is.” Zayn mutters, glaring at the last sip of his coffee. “It’s his fucking fault too.”

 

“Now now Zaynie.” Niall tuts, pretending to scold Zayn.

 

Zayn swings back the last sip of coffee, setting his mug in the sink when he’s done. “Niall. I swear to god, I will marry you if you get me a cup of coffee from that cafe nearby.”

 

Niall raises an eyebrow at him as Zayn pouts at him. He sighs, throwing his hands up. “Fine, fine. Get your ass in your office though, Malik.”

 

“Aye aye captain.” Zayn says, mocking a salute to him as he leaves Zayn pauses for a second before calling after him. “You get me Advil I might even have sex with you Horan!”

 

_________________________________________________

 

Zayn’s sitting in his office 30 minutes later when someone knocks on his door. “Come in.” Zayn calls, massaging his head. He really wishes Niall would hurry up with his coffee and Advil.

 

Liam pokes his head in, smiling at Zayn. “I bring coffee and Advil.”

 

Zayn perks up immediately, and it’s not just because of the coffee and Advil (though that really helps). “Niall sent you to get it?”

 

Liam shakes his head. “Ran into him in the hall, told me to- and I quote- ‘Get this to the Bradford bastard he gets grumpy when he’s hungover and isn’t looking at your face.’”

 

Zayn blushes as Liam sets the coffee and bottle of Advil on his desk. “Thanks.”

 

“S’nothing.” Liam says kindly with warm eyes.

 

Zayn does not melt.

 

Zayn takes a sip of the coffee, the sugary sweet caramel mix slipping down his throat and he moans in happiness. Zayn grabs the bottle of pills, taking a couple out of it before tossing them down his throat and taking another sip of the heavenly coffee. “I could kiss you.” Zayn pauses, blushing. “Or Niall. Since he uh, got the stuff.”

 

Liam giggles (he’s an actual fucking puppy dog. What the _fuck_.) “I’m gonna go. Enjoy your coffee Z.”

 

“Bye Li.” Zayn grins at him, taking another sip. Liam leaves just before Zayn gets up. He grabs his coffee on a spit second decision before leaving the office.

 

He doesn’t get very far (not even out the door) before he runs into another body, spilling coffee everywhere.

 

“Fuck.” Zayn and Liam (the body he had bumped into) hiss at the same time as the hot liquid splashes over them.

 

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Zayn says with wide eyes.

 

Liam looks down at his partly see through white shirt, pulling it away from his body awkward. “It’s fine.” He says with a laugh.

 

“I’ve got a shirt you can borrow.” Zayn offers up. “It’s a bit big on me so it should fit you. Just. Wait here.” Zayn tosses the empty cup in the garbage before running off back to his flat, not waiting for Liam to reply.

 

Once in his flat, Zayn changes his own clothes quickly, not wanting to be stuck in the sticky clothes before grabbing the tee shirt from the back of his closet. He jogs back to his office, not thinking about knocking when he opens the door. “I got the-” He stops abruptly when he sees Liam.

 

Liam’s standing with his back to the down, completely tense. His back isn’t covered in tattoos, not like how Zayn thought, but rather scars. “Liam…” Zayn whispers softly, closing the door behind him.

 

Liam’s head hangs lowly as he shuffles away from Zayn awkwardly. “I uh… I understand if you wanna fire me.” He says quietly, still not looking at Zayn. “I can be gone in 10 minutes, 20 max.”

 

“Why would I…?” Zayn’s speechless, honestly. He raises a hand but stops just short of Liam’s back, not sure if he’s allowed to touch Liam or not.

 

Liam laughs bitterly. “Because I’m an ‘abomination’? ‘Wrong’? ‘Unholy’? Take your pick, really. I’ve probably heard them all before.”

 

“Liam I…” Zayn shakes his head softly, resting his hand on Liam’s unscared shoulder.

 

Liam looks over at him, eyes shinning with unshed tears. They lock eyes for a moment before he looks away, breaking eye contact. “What Zayn?”

 

“I’m not going to fire you.” He says softly, rubbing at Liam’s shoulder ever so slightly. “Can I… Can I ask what happened?”

 

Liam shrugs lightly, turning around to face Zayn. His torso and arms are even worse than his back. There’s a couple tattoos that Zayn can see, though. There’s a four arrow one (the exact same as the logo for the lodge) and a feather one on each forearm. But other than those, Zayn doesn’t see any tattoos, just scars in odd shapes covering his front and arms.

 

“Rather ugly, aren’t I?” Liam says, trying to lighten the mood.

 

Zayn shakes his head. “Can I… Can I touch-”

 

“They don’t hurt.” Liam says with a shrug. “I don’t mind.”

 

Zayn lets his hand hover for a second, before touching the forearm that has the four arrows on it. Other than those arrows, it’s completely covered in scars. He lets his fingers brush over the skin softly. It’s warm to the touch and surprising smooth with just the occasional bump from the scar tissue.

 

“They were supposed to be tattoos.” Liam says, breaking the silence after a moment.

 

“The scars?” Zayn asks.

 

Liam nods. “I uh.” He pauses, trying to find the right words. “My mum died when I was younger. My dad he… He turned on me and alcohol. I was only stuck with him for a couple of years but the damage had been done, y’know.” He shrugs, as if to say it was no big deal but Zayn could tell by the look in his eyes it meant a lot to him. “I went into foster care and got adopted by a nice family, a good one. The uh, the feather’s for them.” He takes another deep breath, trying to bite back tears. “My family, they were amazing to me… The school… Not so much. I hadn’t realised at that age that having scars, not tattoos, wasn’t normal. I used to wear tee shirts and things and people would… Well, you get the point. More scars came in instead of tattoos.”

 

Zayn looks up at Liam, searching his eyes. “I’ve got three.” He admits with a small blush. “The two on my forearm and, uh, a puzzle piece on my left elbow.” Liam turns his arm towards Zayn, showing him the small puzzle piece that matches-

 

That matches Zayn’s own birth tattoo.

 

Zayn gently touches the tattoo before glancing up at Liam. He’s watching Zayn with an unreadable expression and Zayn blushes, pulling his hand back. “Can I show you something?” Zayn asks softly.

 

Liam nods. Zayn rolls up the sleeve of his shirt, right above his elbow before turning it to Liam. “I was born with this.” He says softly. He knows what he’s showing Liam. He can’t really see it unless he turns his head awkwardly around or looks in a mirror but he’s look at it enough times to know what it looks like.

 

It was a puzzle missing it’s last piece.

 

Liam.

 

Liam gasps, looking at it before looking up at Zayn with an indescribable look in his eyes. He cups Zayn’s face with his larger hands, framing it. “I really wanna kiss you right now.” He mumbles as they touch their foreheads together. Liam moves his hands, one tangling into his hair (not that he generally lets people touch it but, honestly, he’d let Liam touch any part of him) and the other caressing his face softly.

 

“I really want you to kiss me right now.” Zayn replies cheesily, grinning at him.

 

Liam grins back before pressing their lips together softly. Liam’s lips are soft against his slightly chapped ones, and sort of wet too, like he’d been licking them recently. They didn’t really do much other than press their lips together, and just before Zayn was about take it one step farther-

 

“Zayn can you-” Niall says, popping his head into the room. He notices Liam and Zayn making out (really, just kissing) before leaving and closing the door behind him. “Sorry but Zayn you’re kinda needed to run your hotel. Please make out with your boyfriend at a later time.” He pauses. “Also, tell him to put a shirt on. You don’t need that distraction.”

 

Zayn groans in disappointment against Liam’s lips. “Can’t you tell Louis to deal with it?” He whines, wanting nothing more than to stay in his office (or better yet, go back to his flat) with Liam all day and learn everything and anything about him.

 

“Sick day, remember?” Niall calls.

 

Zayn groans again but pulls away from Liam. “Shirt’s on the desk babe.” He says softly, unable to resist the urge to kiss him again quickly. “I gotta go deal with this but you and I are having dinner tonight, yeah?”

 

Liam smiles at him, crinkly eyes and all, nodding. “I’ll see you tonight. 7 sound good?”

 

Zayn nods. “7 sounds great.”

 

_________________________________________________

 

 

_2 months later_

 

Zayn woke up the same way he did two months ago, with a sharp burning hot pain telling him a new tattoo was coming in. “Fuck…” He hisses, gripping the arm next to him tightly.

 

“Z?” Liam asks sleepily, eyes blinking at him. “Any reason you’re clawing my arm off?”

 

Zayn takes a deep breath before speaking. “Tattoo.” He says before rolling over and shoving his face into Liam’s neck. “Lemme sleep now.”

 

Liam laughs softly, tanging his fingers into Zayn’s messy hair. “It’s a special day though.” Liam mumbles, kissing his head. “Let’s see this new tattoo of yours.”

 

Zayn pulls up his hand, resting it on Liam’s chest. “What is it?”

 

Liam brings the hand to his lips, brushing them over the newly formed tattoo. “It’s a swallow.”

 

Zayn pulls his head off of Liam’s chest, looking over at his new tattoo. “S’nice.” He mumbles, before dropping his head back down. “Now go to sleep.”

 

“Baaabeee.” Liam whines. “It’s a special day though. Guess what day it is.”

 

“Tuesday?” Zayn asks, confused.

 

“Friday, actually.” Liam corrects him with a fond smile. “Buuuuut it’s also the flower festival. The one you promised to go to this year.”

 

Zayn nods. “Still wanna sleep.”

 

“Z, it’s 11.” Liam laughs, “The day has begun lets goooooo.”

 

“God you sound like a whiny child.” Zayn mutters, rolling off of him.

 

“You love me.” Liam grins, kissing his nose before getting off of the bed. He goes over to Zayn closet (which is half filled with his clothes anyways so really it should be Zayn and Liam’s closet) before pulling out a tank top and jeans.

 

Zayn’s not sure how he managed it, but Liam had agreed to wearing a tank top and tee shirt some days, even if they did show his scars. He got looks and comments (they both knew he always would) but Liam could protect himself and Zayn would always be by his side, no matter what.

 

“I do love you.” Zayn says with a fond smile.

 

“I love you too Z.” Liam says softly, crawling back into bed with him. “I love you and I love this bed buuuut-”

 

“You wanna see the flower festival?” Zayn guessed with a knowing smile as Liam nodded like a little kid.

 

“Wanna see it with you.” Liam says as Zayn rolls off the bed and grabs his own clothes out of the closet. He tugs them on before heading to the washroom, Liam following.

 

They brushed their teeth side by side, like they did every morning for the past couple of weeks (Liam had all but officially moved in with him), grinning at each other in the mirror. There’s a knock at the door though and before Liam can even offer to go and get it, Zayn’s bouncing off in the direction of the door as Liam’s laugh echoes throughout the flat.

 

Zayn pulls open the door with a smile to see a younger girl standing there, holding a bouquet of flowers. “Uh. Delivery for Zayn Malik?”

 

“That’d me.” He says as she hands the flowers to him. “Do I need to sign or anything?”

 

The girl shakes her head. “Nah.” She pauses. “I like your lodge by the way.” She shrugs before tuning around and leaving, leaving Zayn standing in the doorway confused.

 

He looks at the flowers, which was filled with different holly, lilac and orchid flowers. There was a note attached to them as well.

 

_Z,_

 

_This morning I woke up to next to you. I can only hope to be a man you want to wake up next to for the rest of your life. For now, though, I hope to be a man that you see your tomorrow with._

 

_For every tomorrow I will love you more than the yesterday._

 

_Liam xox_

 

“Liam.” Zayn says, looking at the flowers and note in disbelief. “Did you send me flowers?”

 

Liam pops his head out of the washroom, grinning at him. “Yeah, I did. Do you… Do you like them?”

 

Zayn nods, speechless. “I love them.”

 

Liam comes out of the bathroom, grinning like a cat that just caught the canary. “I’m glad you love them.” He says softly, coming up to Zayn and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s waist.

 

Zayn puts his arms around Liam’s neck, flowers still in hand. “You are the sappiest person in the world and I love you.”

 

“I love you too Z.” Liam mumbles against his lips before pressing down more firmly.

 

Zayn kisses Liam back with everything he has, holding tightly to the flowers he gave him. His heart clenches when Liam’s arms tighten around him, holding him tight and safe against his warm body.

 

_For every tomorrow I will more than the yesterday._

**Author's Note:**

> the flowers in the bouquet mean domestic happiness (holly), first love (lilac) and delicate beauty (orchid). also i realise that music festivals wouldnt have art stands but idgaf anymore. find me on tumblr at [squishyliampayne](http://squishyliampayne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
